Nectar of the Odds
|prodcode=16b |season=2 |wish=Wish for tickets and wishes made by many people throughout the episode. |episode=18 |director=Sarah Frost Butch Hartman |writer=Jack Thomas |storyboard=Sarah Frost Butch Hartman |art direction=Bob Boyle |airdate=(Australia) September 28, 2001 (US) September 13, 2002 (produced in 2001) |previous=Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary |next=Hail to the Chief |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-1/id542698350 |dvd= Season 2 |book= Lemonade with a Twist |googleplay = https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x6txozq}} Nectar of the Odds is the eighteenth episode of Season 2. Plot Timmy tries to selling lemonade to see Crash Nebula on Ice. The only problem: his lemonade tastes horrible! Timmy discovers that Cosmo's sweat makes the lemonade taste better, and puts it as his secret ingredient. Unfortunately, the lemonade starts granting the wishes of the people who drink it! Synopsis Timmy, Chester and A.J. find out that "Crash Nebula on Ice" is coming to the Dimmsdale Dimmadome and they want to see it. A.J. is about to call for three tickets on his cell phone, but Timmy stops him and shoos the boys off, confident he can just use his fairies to wish for tickets. However, he notices that his fairies have "gone fishing", despite that they are fish (They are taking turns catching each other). Chet Ubetcha on television reveals that he lied, and that all the tickets to the show are sold out. Timmy frantically tries calling the Dimmadome Ticket Office, but the lady on the other line laughs at Timmy and tells him all the tickets are sold out. Timmy breaks the bad news to the disappointed Chester and A.J. at school the next day, but assures them he has another plan. They go to the boy's bathroom where they meet Francis, who (came out of the dirty toilet) has 3 tickets for Crash Nebula on ice, but is charging $1500 for them. Timmy goes to Cosmo and Wanda to see if he could wish for tickets, but Wanda tells him that the tickets are sold out and that if they were to poof up 3 tickets at the current timing it would mean taking tickets from other people, which is stealing, so Timmy tries to wish for $1500 to buy the tickets from Francis but Wanda tells him that would be considered counterfeiting. Timmy decides to do what every 10 year old does to get money, sell lemonade. His first customer, his Mom, hated his 'Bile Lemonade' and she went to Vicky's lemonade stand. Vicky was trying to raise money to go see Crash Nebula as well, so she was selling lemonade, better tasting "Grandma Vicky's Old Country Style" lemonade created by the labor of several enslaved small children, who are trapped in an underground dungeon below Vicky's lemonade stand. Timmy tried several new lemonade recipes to make better tasting lemonade to which none work. Timmy drinks a lemonade recipe (which contains laxatives) which makes him desperately rush to the bathroom. While he was gone, Cosmo dips his sweaty socks into a pitcher of lemonade, making it taste way better. Timmy and his friends agreed that the new lemonade recipe tasted good, but they needed a way to get word of it out to the city. Just then, Chet Ubetcha's news van pulls up to the curb in front of Timmy's lemonade stand with a flat tire. Chet Ubetcha has no choice but to do his news cast right on the street, and while describing his ordeal with the flat tire as an exaggerated heroic rescue of his fellow crew members, Chester gives him a sample of Timmy's lemonade which he finds to be superb, and he tells everyone via broadcast to come buy Timmy's lemonade. It's revealed that the lemonade has magical properties, and anyone who drank it was granted wishes because it contained Cosmo's magical sweat. The Lemonade was instantly popular and Timmy and his friends were making enough money to buy tickets, unfortunately producing the lemonade overworked Cosmo and drained him of his bodily fluids. The beverages were also causing the fabric of reality to change because of everyone's wishes. Mr. Turner wishes there was a way he did not have to go to work, which causes a giant monster to appear and start trashing the city, starting with his office. Mrs. Turner drinks the lemonade and stares at her husband, he turns into a muscular body builder with long hair. Chet Ubetcha wishes himself into the tallest news caster alive ("Details at eleven!"). Timmy has to act quickly or the entire city will be destroyed, he asks Cosmo to make one more glass, but Cosmo is too exhausted to move, so Timmy twists Cosmo up like a wet towel and squeezes the sweat out of him, creating one last glass of lemonade. Timmy wishes everything back to normal, meaning all the money he made had to go away. Timmy then notices that there is still a bit of lemonade left in the glass when one of the enslaved kids escapes from Vicky's underground lemonade factory. The child is very thirsty and begs for something to drink, Timmy gives up the last bit of magical lemonade to the kid. The kid drinks it and wishes that his father was here. Suddenly Doug Dimmadome shows up instanteously. It was revealed that the kid was Dale Dimmadome, Doug Dimmadome's long lost son. Doug Dimmadome thanked Timmy for finding his son and told him that if there was anything he could do for Timmy he would do it for him. Since Doug Dimmadome owned the Dimmsdale Dimmadome Timmy asked for 3 tickets to Crash Nebula on Ice. Doug Dimmadome said this wasn't possible, but he had another way to get Timmy and his friends to see Crash Nebula on Ice. In the next sequence Timmy and his friends are shown at the show, but, ironically, are selling ice-cold lemonade while there. It is still better than the job Vicky got, which consists of skating at the ice while having ice-balls shot at her head while Wanda and Cosmo were ice fishing in which Wanda says "Don't you just love Crash Nebula" and Cosmo replies by saying "On ice....he's a hunk-cicle!" as the episode ends. Additional Information Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner / Phone Lady *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mom *Grey DeLisle as Vicky / Little Kid *Jim Ward as Chet Ubetcha / Doug Dimmadome *Frankie Muniz as Chester McBadbat *Ibrahim Haneef Muhammad as A.J. *Faith Abrahams as Francis External links * *Nectar of the Odds transcript at Scribd *Nectar of the Odds clip at Nick.com de:Limonade! Limonade! Category:Episodes Category:Season 2